Si je pouvais changer le cours des choses
by Orss-Goku
Summary: Quand une personne de notre monde atterrit dans l'univers de Saint Seiya, ça peut changer le cours des choses.... Fanfic en cours
1. Un étrange phénomène

Voici une nouvelle Fanfic sur l'univers de Saint Seiya, commencée fin Juillet 2009.

L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Le personnage d'Erin est ma propriété. ^^

Rating: K+

Bonne lecture ^^

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Erin et je suis une jeune fille comme les autres. Ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est lire des mangas, mais contrairement à la plupart des filles, les mangas que je lis ne sont pas des Shojôs, mangas dans lesquels l'héroïne trouve le grand amour. Non, ce n'est pas du tout mon style de lecture. L'héroïne est le plus souvent naïve et potiche dans ce genre d'histoire. Je préfère plutôt les Shonens, dans lesquels les combats et l'aventure sont généralement abordés. Voilà ce que j'aime : une histoire où les personnages ont du caractère et où l'histoire ne fait pas guimauve. Parmi les Shonens, un occupe une place particulière dans mon cœur : « _Saint Seiya_ ». Ce Shonen est rapidement devenu mon manga préféré.

Et ce jour la, en pleine relecture de ce manga culte, quelque chose se produisit….

Chapitre 1 : Un étrange phénomène

C'est par une journée pourrie que tout allait commencer. Bien que c'était l'été, il pleuvait à verse, et ce depuis plusieurs jours d'affilé. Je me décidais donc à trouver une occupation afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui. Je regardais mon bureau qui était encombré comme à l'accoutumée. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de remettre tous ces papiers en place, ni l'envie de dessiner, chose que pourtant je faisait quasiment tous les jours.

En réfléchissant un peu je choisi de lire un peu. Je pris donc un volume de _Saint Seiya _au hasard. C'était le volume 9. Je me rappelais que c'est précisément dans ce volume que DeathMask, Gold Saint du Cancer livrait son combat contre Shiryu, Bronze Saint du Dragon. Je sentis mon cœur se resserrer : c'est également dans ce volume que DeathMask y laissais la vie. J'aimais bien ce personnage et j'aurais aimé que le combat n'aboutisse pas à la mort de dernier, comme pour les autres Gold Saints qui subiraient le même sort.

J'ouvris donc le livre à la page du combat opposant DeathMask à Shiryu et entreprit de le relire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être l'histoire si Shiryu avait épargné son adversaire.

Une fois le passage relu, je fermais les yeux un instant, perdue dans mes pensées. J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête, mais n'y parvenant pas, j'abandonna cette idée. Cependant, me sentant fatiguée, j'alla m'allonger sur mon lit et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Le temps me semblait long ainsi et je fixais mon radio-réveil de temps en temps.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose avancer. Je ne distinguais qu'une ombre avant que cette chose ne leva la main. Tout à coup, un halo de lumière m'enveloppa. Sur mon bureau, je vis le livre que j'avais laissé. Les pages tournaient comme si un vent violent s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Puis, tout se calma et j'eus juste le temps de voir l'ombre s'évanouir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. Au Sanctuaire!

**Chapitre 2 : Au Sanctuaire !**

Je me réveillât lentement. La première sensation que je ressentis fût d'être couchée sur quelque chose de froid. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la surprise m'envahit : je me retrouvais dans un lieu autre que chez moi ! Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ce lieu ne m'était pas totalement inconnu. Le sol était fait de pierre, ainsi que les murs, sur lesquels des torches embrasées étaient fixées. J'entendais des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Je me cacha derrière une colonne, de peur d'être vue. Deux hommes passèrent sans me voir, perdus dans leur conversation. Ils étaient vêtus de façon étrange : ils portaient une sorte de cuirasse et avaient chacun une lance à la main, comme s'il s'agissait de gardes.

Je me rendis compte que derrière moi se trouvait une porte imposante que je décida d'ouvrir. Elle donnait sur une pièce tout en longueur, éclairée de la même manière que le couloir d'où je venais. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un trône derrière lequel un rideau dissimulait une sortie. Je n'avais plus aucun doute désormais. Je me trouvais dans la salle du Grand Pope ! Mais comment était-ce possible de se retrouver dans un lieu n'existant que dans un manga ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'une personne entra, venant de derrière le rideau.

-Qui va là ? Et comment êtes-vous entrée jusqu'ici ? me demanda un homme au visage dissimulé sous un masque et le corps recouvert d'une soutane.

-Je m'appelle Erin. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je suis arrivée ici… Je m'étais endormie chez moi, et à mon réveil, j'étais dans le couloir juste derrière cette porte, lui dis-je en lui montrant la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée.

L'homme resta silencieux. Je devinais qu'il m'observais, même si je ne pouvais voir ses yeux.

-Gardes ! Venez immédiatement ! cria un homme depuis le couloir. Grand Pope, vous allez bien ?

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas martelant le sol à vive allure se firent entendre. En moins d'une minute, pas moins d'une trentaine de gardes m'avaient encerclée.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Demandais-je sur le coup de la surprise.

-Laissez, dit l'homme nommé Grand Pope. Si elle aurait voulu s'en prendre à moi, elle n'aurait pas attendu. De plus, je ne ressens aucun cosmos agressif émaner d'elle.

Les gardes abaissèrent leurs armes.

Tu n'es donc pas celle qui se fait passer pour Athéna… murmura t'il.

-Jamais de la vie ! m'emportais-je. Elle m'énerve cette Saori. A cause d'elle, tout le monde s'entretue.

-Tu la connais ? dit-il avec une nuance d'intérêt dans la voix.

-Heu…pas exactement, hésitais-je. En fait, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais ce qui va se passer…De là où je viens, vous êtes tous issus d'un manga. Et j'étais justement en train de lire le volume 9 du manga en question qui se nomme _Saint Seiya _avant d'être transportée ici.

-*_Intéressant…*_

_-_Où en est l'assaut du Sanctuaire ? demandais-je.

-Il n'a pas encore commencé à ma connaissance, répondit le Grand Pope.

-Est-ce que vous avez une chose me permettant de diffuser un message simultanément à tout les Saints que je veux ?

-Je peux toujours essayer de transmettre ton message par le biais de mon Cosmos. Il te suffira de le dire à voix haute, et toutes les personnes concernées l'entendront, m'expliqua t'il.

-Bien.


End file.
